


Misc. Sanders Sides Headcanons

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [38]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Various headcanons transferred from Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Said: HC Sick

  * Logan doesn’t get sick very often because he’s very careful about washing his hands, avoiding the others when they’ve contracted an illness, etc. 
  * When he does get sick, however, he avoids everyone as best as he can. 
  * “You don’t want to get it too,” he says. 
  * Virgil respects Logan’s wishes; Patton and Roman- not so much.
  * Patton comes into his room holding a thermometer and a glass of Ginger Ale. 
  * “Patton!” Logan says in exasperation. “You are going to get sick if you insist upon staying by my side throughout my illness.”
  * Patton ignores him, taking his temperature, refilling his glass, and making him soup. 
  * Roman follows Patton around and helps prepare the soup and takes new glasses of Ginger Ale up to Logan. 
  * Logan continues to scold them, warning the two that they’re eventually going to get sick. 
  * Secretly, he’s a little relieved he doesn’t have to completely take care of himself. 
  * He gets better relatively quick. 
  * Patton and Roman “mysteriously” come down with the same thing Logan has a week later.




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cattonsanders Said: "logince huh? got any headcanons? o:"

  * They’re a classic “He keeps me from flying too close to the sun.” “He lifts my spirits” type of couple.
  * Logan’s the one Roman goes to with ideas~ Logan will fill him up with constructive criticism but he’s encouraging all the same. 
  * Logan edits and helps perfect Roman’s ideas. Roman loves him for it. 
  * Roman is all “sweetheart”s, “darling”s, and “my love”s. 
  * Logan never uses petnames and speaks in a language of “half-wit” and “you’re incorrigible” but it’s always said with a fond smirk and adoring eyes.
  * On bad days when Logan’s planning and working himself into the ground, Roman just scoops Logan up dramatically and tosses him into bed. “Disney movie and cuddles,” he says.
  * When Roman’s up late with too many ideas, too much self-doubt, and too much fire inside his heart, Logan makes him a warm cup of soothing tea and sits beside him silently. Sometimes he’ll talk in reassuring logic, “Not every idea has to be perfect. You’re not horrible for not being perfect all the time.”
  * They debate long and often and play-fight more than anyone but there’s rarely any feelings hurt.
  * When there are, Roman is extravagant with roses and dancing and star-gazing.  
  * Logan’s simple. “I apologize for my words which may have been more hurtful than I intended.” Then he anxiously awaits Roman’s response. 
  * Spoiler alert: Roman holds grudges. But rarely with Logan.
  * They’re strong-wills and firey tempers. Gentle acts of subtle kindness and extravagant all at once. They’re “I’m trying to put you before myself more often.” They’re sitting up until 4:00am discussing the logic and unknown of the universe. They’re “I have this idea, Logan, and I’m worried it’s a bit out-there but I know you can help me ground it, I know you can.” 
  * They love each other. 




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "i will gladly listen to you ramble about logince some more"

  * They share a love for space. Logan is fascinated with both the science and mystery of it. Roman thinks it’s gorgeous and reminds him of the vastness of the world~ so much more to explore and adventure in. 
  * Roman likes to take Logan on adventures into the mindscape with him because he thinks it’s good to have a voice of reason with him. 
  * Logan pretends he thinks the adventures are needless and foolish but Roman really does impress him with his world-building skills. 
  * Logan’s rarely moved or afraid by the adventures. Roman claims it’s because Logan has a “big hunk of a man” there to keep him safe. Logan just rolls his eyes and says, “No; it’s simply because this is the imagination and none of this can truly harm me unless you let it.”
  * But we all know Logan’s headcanoned fear of the ocean right? 
  * Well, one time Roman took him on one of his usual adventures but on a BOAT this time, in the ocean.
  * Logan pretends to be unmoved but he feels anxiousness swimming in his gut the entire time Roman fights off his sea-dragons and charms the mermaids that come to the edges of their boat. 
  * But then they begin to sink and Logan’s inwardly panicking. 
  * They’re going to die and they don’t know what’s in store, how deep the ocean runs, just what all is in it~
  * Roman notices Logan doesn’t look so apathetic anymore so he just snaps his fingers and the scenario is gone. 
  * He rubs Logan’s shoulders until Logan is breathing deeply, lying against Roman’s chest.
  * “I’m afraid of the ocean,” he admits.
  * “I figured,” Roman says softly. 
  * They don’t go back to the ocean anytime soon after that.




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "ooo i am intrigued by this ocean phobia and logan ashamed to admit it. does he have any nightmares that roman has to help him with?"

When Logan’s having it rough with nightmares, he goes, rather hesitantly, to Roman and asks for his assistance.

Roman will usually have Logan lay down beside him and Roman will take his index and middle fingers and place them against Logan’s temples and his thumb just brushing his cheekbones. He’ll concentrate his energy on thinking of something Logan loves (usually space), and he’ll sit there, fingers gentle against Logan’s head until he drifts off. Roman will remove his hands, brush his hand over Logan’s bangs, and toss a blanket over him to let him sleep. He sits at the edge of the couch or bed- wherever this takes place this time and awaits Logan’s awakening so they can talk. 

Because if they don’t right away- Logan will deflect and deny feeling any negative emotions until his death day. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icecoldparadise Said: "So if you hardcore ship Logince does that mean ypu hardcore ship moxiety and if so do you have headcanons dor them?"

  * They’re very sweet with one another~ Patton is generally a sweet and affectionate guy so that just multiplies by 50 when he’s with Virgil. Virgil’s very much more cautious and hesitant with affection but Patton appreciates every drop. 
  * Virgil jokingly says Patton is like a puppy, always lapping up affection and craving it like crazy.
  * But Virgil never minds. 
  * When Virgil’s super anxious, Patton’s not the best help in the world because he himself gets upset and sad when Virgil’s anxious. But with Logan’s help, Patton’s begun to hep Virgil and is now able to help him through breathing exercises. 
  * When Patton is down in the dumps and stays in his room for days, greasy hair and a barely-there smile, Virgil fights through his own anxiety and sits with Patton. He makes him cookies, hugs him, and tells him he loves him. And that leaving his room is worth it. 
  * Patton doesn’t really want to leave and he’ll try to muffle his tears into his hands.
  * Virgil will try his best to hold Patton the proper way while he cries. 
  * And they’ll shower together after that~ not sexually or anything, just Virgil taking care of Patton, trying to hep Patton feel more alive and real again, helping to wash his hair and stuff. 
  * Patton will always tell Virgil dad-jokes. 
  * “I’m gonna change real quick.” // “Don’t change, Virge, I love you just the way you are!” 
  * *Petting a female dog* “She hasn’t got paws… she’s got maws, get it?? ‘Cause Pa is male and Ma is female-”
  * Virgil always hides his snickers in his hands. 
  * They like to watch Disney movies together; Patton likes to hear Virgil’s dark theories. He says they’re creative. 
  * Virgil scrolls through tumblr with Patton on his lap. Sometimes Patton will snooze; sometimes he’ll giggle at dog memes with Virgil. 
  * They play pranks on Roman and Logan together. 
  * Neither can dance well but Patton blasts something silly from his radio and dances like a huge goof. Virgil watches on in embarrassment~ torn between a groan of humiliation or fondness. 
  * They’re both emotional aspects~ so they’re great to rant or ramble back and forth about things that bother them. No advice is given or received but it’s nice to be heard.  




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "Any Patton Angst, all of it aha"

  * It’s canon that Patton’s at the core of Thomas’ feelings.
  * Therefore, positive and negative. 
  * I feel like when Patton gets sad, it becomes nearly impossible to leave his room. 
  * You know those depressing days you sometimes get where it’s nearing 1:00pm and you physically have to tell yourself, “All right, on the count of three, I’m gonna get up and face this day. 1… 2… 3…” And then your body jerks at 3, begging for you to get up but you just… can’t get up because your mind, your entire being feels so heavy? 
  * Yeah, Patton has those days. 
  * He tells himself, “The others need me, they need me. I’m gonna get up and today is gonna be great!” But then he sits up and the weight of the negative emotion hits him and he just lays back down.
  * Logan comes in to check up on him saying, “Come on Patton, you are hindering Thomas.”
  * And Patton smiles from his pillows and says, “Sorry, kiddo, I’ll be there in a minute.”
  * But the idea of leaving the safety of his room makes him feel really… sad. So he stays, trying to let all the pleasant memories soak in.
  * Some days he pictures getting to see the others and it fills him with enough hope to get out of his room. 
  * Other days…
  * He stays there until the sun sets and the days draws to a close.




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "I live for Roman angst. I mean, I love Roman, but Roman angst. Is what...I live for xd sorry for rambling 😂 anyway I was wondering if you have some angsty headcanons about him, because I need some good ole' Roman's angst. Thanks in advance. I'm prepared for a heartbreak"
> 
> My Reply: OMG yesss; listen, I’m so glad there’s a fellow Roman!Angst fan in this fandom… Not many seem to like Roman that much. :/ 
> 
> Warning; it gets a little dark in the end and mentions self-injury. I’d avoid the last two bullet points if you don’t wanna see that.

  * Roman is the embodiment of a fragile ego.
  * He seems to have the confidence of a star~ he’s beautiful and talented and important and he seems to just radiate confidence. 
  * But we’ve seen instances in which Roman has shown vulnerability. 
  * The obvious one is Roman’s admission in Thomas’ Motivation video. I don’t remember the quote exactly but he says something like, “If I can’t come up with an original idea, what will you think of?”
  * And Thomas’ seems to soothe these fears a little when he says, “You’re my hero.”
  * Roman’s soft lil’ smile.
  * Sorry, had to bring it up bc it made me happy. 
  * However, the scene I think of is the Negative Thinking video. 
  * Where Thomas’ ego is bruised. 
  * And Princey is out of commission, as well as Patton because he’s taking care of Roman. 
  * So it’s practically canon that a blow to Thomas’ pride or ego can cause Roman physical pain. 
  * What am I getting at?
  * Well.
  * What if Roman’s self-doubt can cause him physical pain?
  * Not to a big extent~ but little jabs, painful little punches to his chest? 
  * And I headcanon that secretly, Roman is pretty insecure but he puts on a brave and confident bravado to make him feel better about himself. 
  * And on days he’s feeling really crappy; it’s almost crippling. 
  * So one days he’s feeling really self-conscious, he’s extra snappy, more emotional, and even more hurtful with his remarks. 
  * Virgil’s the one to corner him. 
  * “Why’re you so testy today?”
  * “Leave me alone, Dark and Broody.”
  * “Oh, okay, riiiight.” Virgil just rolls his eyes. “I’m totally the one being broody right now? Sure.”
  * Roman just grunts in response. 
  * Virgil rolls his eyes again and leaves him alone.
  * Roman curls in on himself and mentally berates himself for being pathetic;
  * the berating only makes the pain worse. 
  * In a twisted way, he feels like he deserves it. 




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEAS-SPACE-AND-STARDUST:  
> Okay but what are the results?? What memes are sent???

Patton sends the outdated dog and minion memes.

Logan sends the memes that are surprisingly hilarious.

Roman send the shockingly sexual dick-joke memes.

Virgil sends the dark and edgy self-deprecation memes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "can you imagine Logan and Roman getting into an argument over the phrase "The pen is mightier than the sword"?"

They’d debate for hours. Roman would get very frustrated. “ALL YOU DO WITH A PEN IS WRITE; YOU CAN STAB PEOPLE WITH A SWORD.”

Logan, getting equally as frustrated, yelling, “BUT EVEN AN IDIOT CAN SWING A SWORD, IT REQUIRES INTELLIGENCE TO WRITE.”

Roman rolls his eyes. “HOW DO YOU USE A PEN THEN IF IT REQUIRES INTELLIGENCE?” 

Logan lunges at him and it takes Patton and Virgil both to pry the two apart. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "Just share the most angsty Logan angst you have? - I just love Logan and angst"
> 
> My Reply: Warnings for physical pain, some minor body horror, existential dread, and uhm… some skewed perceptions of self.

  * You know when you stumble across a particularly puzzling situation or perhaps an exceedingly difficult question and your mind feels as if it is physically in pain? Well, when Thomas comes across something that Logan has difficulty solving, his head physically hurts like it’s being split apart from the inside. If the situation is particularly difficult, physical splits occur along the frontal lobe area. 
  * Logan does not doubt that he is necessary to Thomas’ functioning but he feels that he only serves one purpose; providing logic. When he feels emotions they project themselves physically so he deny the emotional aspect of them; when he’s embarrassed his stomach aches and sometimes he vomits.  When he’s sad, he gets chest pain. Anger- his skin itches and aches. Things like that. 
  * When Thomas experiences great bouts of emotion, like when he falls in love, Logan fades. In those blinding moments of panic/love/passion, Logan literally dissolves and is completely silenced, typically only for a short period of time, but Logan hates it. 
  * Logan’s fears steam from the things he does not understand or know the answer to- what’s at the bottom of the ocean? when will Yellowstone erupt? if all the countries with nuclear weapons set them off at once, would that be the end of the world?
  * Sometimes Logan is responsible for intrusive thoughts- you know those really weird “for science” questions that are kind of terrifying you get every once in a while? Like, “Hypothetically, if I poured a small amount of gasoline into the wax of this candle and lit it, would the fire remain inside the glass encasing of the candle or would it spread?” Logan will think of those weird questions and it will trouble Thomas all day sometimes.




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "Hey I'm all for acting like it didn't happen. lol I mostly want you to be comfortable here :) (I wasn't personally involved, but I've seen the stuff, so) we should talk about Logan hcs to balance out the negative vibes"

  * Logan is totally the type of person who cleans his desk and two days later, it’s a massive mess again because he works at it so much. 
  * Logan “plans” his outfits. Yet he wears the same one each day. It drives Roman i n s a n e.
  * On that note: Logan totally has a tie collection. 
  * Two are from Virgil. 
  * Patton made a cardboard cutout of a tie and coloured it in. Logan hangs it on his wall. 
  * Logan prints Wikipedia articles. 
  * He also prints memes. Change my mind. 




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "Headcanon: Logan sleep works, almost like sleepwalking except he is completely asleep but walking around and doing work in his sleep. The others didn't realize it at first, until Roman nearly had a heart attack when Logan was going to come down the stairs in order to get coffee. They put a baby gate up, just for Virgil to see that Logan neatly unlatched it and came down anyway."

  * Sleep-walks up the stairs from falling asleep on the couch. Sits down on one of the stairs and stays like that for the rest of the night. 
  * Starts digging through breifcase/backpack looking for homework. 
  * Yells at the other sides, for something nonsensical. 
  * Walks the perimeter of the hallways, pausing every few seconds where he starts to reach some point of awareness, then just calmly walks back to bed. 
  * Walks out of his room to turn the wifi on and wakes up in alarm to see computer sitting in his lap.




	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NIGHTESHAD3 ASKED:  
> "Headcanon: When Logan gets nervous he bites, be it his lips, fingers, or the skin around his fingers. He bites and bites until they bleed, he's taken to wearing band-aids to hide to hide it from the others. But one day he bites his lip and the blood dribbles down his chin without him realizing it. The others do in fact freak"

Roman begs Logan to let him paint Logan’s nails. Logan finally agrees with a deep sigh, thinking it’s just Roman wanting to force his “fashion” sense onto the others. But later, when Logan goes to chomp down on his nails and forcefully spits at the awful taste in his mouth, he realises the real motivation behind it. He lets Roman keep painting his nails because it does start to work and he doesn’t bite his nails as much. 

But the lip thing is a bigger battle. Virgil eventually approaches Logan with mint gum. 

“It’s my favourite flavour and it helps relieve some stress,” Virgil offers. 

After that, Logan is often chewing gum. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "Narcoleptic Logan tho?"

Imagine Logan trying to get as much done as possible but he’s just so… tired. He writes up a productivity plan and dozes off halfway through. He notices a few grammar errors and with a cry of frustration, rips it to shreds. He wakes up in the mornings and it’s so hard to get up but he knows he needs to in order to help Thomas be productive. Patton is always trying to encourage Logan to nap. When Logan falls asleep randomly on the couch, watching TV, or writing, Patton always tosses a blanket over him. When Roman takes Logan on his quests, he can tell Logan is growing tired so Roman tries to subtlety make the journey less strenuous so they can finish up and go to bed. When Logan’s awake at night, Virgil sits with him just to talk. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROBANILLA ASKED:  
> "Angst? Hc that when Thomas has a headache, Logan's entire being is in PAIN and the others have no idea what to do about it."

Let’s take it up a notch- it’s excruciating pain and Virgil is afraid Logan is actually dying. Logan lays on the couch with a nest of pillows around himself and Patton is horrified because whenever he tries to touch (as a means of soothing Logan), Logan cries out in pain. There’s nothing they can do but wait it out. 

Logan dreads Thomas having headaches. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "imagine: Roman and Virgil as brothers... are they twins? or semi close in age? or are they like 6+ years apart? do they fight each other a lot? or do they fight others a lot together? or both? or neither?"

  * They’re twins. Roman’s the one that constantly rubs it in Virgil’s face that he “was born first.”
  * They actually have separate birthdays though- Roman was born before midnight. Virgil was born after. 
  * They fight all the time. 
  * They used to be in the same classes together and the teacher would have to separate them. 
  * Roman punched a kid in second grade for making fun of Virgil’s hair though. 
  * They don’t have an issue with the other wearing the other’s clothes because they exist on two different sides of the fashion spectrum. 
  * Roman has a lot of friends because he’s a huge extrovert. All of Roman’s friends became Virgil’s friends somehow. 
  * Virgil has one friend he made on his own- Logan. Roman and Logan don’t get along as well as Virgil does with Roman’s friends but they still get along.
  * Virgil is very protective of Roman because he can, in his words, “be a trusting dumbass sometimes.”
  * Roman got in a toxic relationship freshman year and when he finally got out of it, it took a LOT of convincing to keep Virgil from driving over to the guy’s house and destroying his belongings. 
  * They love each other.
  * But don’t let anyone know they said that.




	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Said: "How do you think the sides would deal with body dysmorphia if they were dealing with it?"

I have a hard time imagining Patton with body dysmorphia. He strikes me as the very body-positive person. However, if it was something he struggled with, he’d be the type that would constantly compliment others and compliment himself in his mind to try and reassure himself his body is worthy of love- that his body is good, even when his mind didn’t believe it.

Virgil’s the type to be casual about it. He’s the one who makes the self-deprecating jokes. He’ll scowl in the mirror and move on. He puts himself down constantly, even without realising it. He doesn’t deal with it because he doesn’t even realise it’s a problem. He just thinks it’s normal. 

Roman’s the one who is violent and angry about it. He can stand in the mirror for an hour, picking everything apart. He’s the one who rips into his skin with his fingers. He’s the one who masks it all with arrogance but if you listen closely enough, you’ll hear the bitterness under his words. There’s a huge disconnect between how Roman views himself and how he really looks. 

Logan is similar to Virgil in that he’s casual about it. However, he doesn’t mention it to anyone. He’s the one who obsesses over fixing a flaw that isn’t there. He just views himself as less than and he doesn’t think that matters much because that’s just how it is. He tries to fix it- maybe his weight or his face or his eyes or something- the issue is, he can’t because no matter what he does, in his eyes, he always falls short.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's doing wacky shit with my blog and I can't see half my posts now. :( So I'm putting a lot of my crap here to archive because I don't wanna lose it.


End file.
